Sometimes Booze Just Doesn't Cut It
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Santana's all messed up after her family died in a car accident and she deals with it the only way she knows how: getting wasted but she always seems to end up on Quinn's frontlawn for some reason so the blonde decides to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is something more different from my usual work, more serious and more emotional but it kinda popped into my head…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

With a violent shudder Quinn was wide awake, hoping, praying that she just dreamed her name being shouted loudly – unfortunately…

"Quinn! Hey Quinn! Get your ass over here!"

The blonde was out of her bed in seconds and ran towards her front door, hopeful that her mom hadn't been awakened – again a slap in the face when she saw the woman already standing in the frame of the front door.

"Quinn," she sighed deeply: "This has been the third time this month," she pinched the bridge of her noise: "When will this end, dear, we've been receiving complaints from the neighbors.."

"She needs me, mom," Quinn's head dropped in defeat as she shuffled past her mother, onto their front lawn.

Standing there was Santana, totally wasted with an almost empty bottle of vodka in one hand, her hair messy and her make-up smeared out all over her face.

"Tubbers! What took you goddamn long?" She shouted, a grin only a drunk could have, painted on her lips.

"Santana, why are you here?" Quinn asked her friend, her voice cracking because she knew what was going to follow, she always knew.

"Because I love you, Q, I always have," the Latina smirked and stumbled forward, almost falling on her face if it weren't for Quinn's fast reflexes.

"I love you so very much," Santana croaked, pulling herself straight again before starting to kiss Quinn's neck viciously, biting and nipping at the skin.

"Stop it, Santana!" the blonde pushed herself free, resulting in the Latina staggering backwards, nearly landing on her bum.

"Come on, Q, you know you want to," the brunette smirked mischievously, putting the bottle to her lips and downing a large amount of liquor before wiping her mouth with her arm.

Once more Santana lashed out at Quinn, trying to pull her close, to feel some kind of contact; of course the blonde could easily evade these advances because Santana's movements were slowed by the alcohol.

That went on until the Latina tripped and fell, this time Quinn didn't help her but watched as her friend slammed into the ground painfully and she had to rub away a tear from her cheek.

After a few moments Santana managed to get up onto her knees, groaning as soreness ripped through her body.

"No! No! No!" She wailed pathetically as she saw her bottle of booze laying on the grass, most of the fluids already seeping into the ground below: "NOO!" She cried angrily as she took the bottle in her hands and threw it away with all her strength, only to see it shatter on the pavement.

She collapsed back onto her knees as the anger left her system and her shoulders shook by the violent sobs as her head hung far below her shoulders.

Quinn stepped closer, sitting down in front of the brunette before wrapping her arms around her friend who wept freely and loudly into her chest, gripping her shoulders hard but Quinn didn't care if she had bruises, Santana needed her.

"Why did they leave(?)!" the Latina screamed between cries: "Why did they all leave me(?)!"

The blonde embraced her more tightly, rocking their bodies softly as you would with a small kid while 'shh'-ing because she didn't know what else to do.

"Why did they leave, Quinn?" Santana asked when she had settled down quite a bit, no more tears left to cry.

"It was a car accident, some guy ran a red light, no one could've done anything," Quinn explained softly, trying to get through to her thick-headed friend.

"I was right there," Santana's eyes were suddenly clear as the night's sky: "When it happened, I remember every single detail…" Suddenly tears whelmed before her eyes once more: "The last thing I said to my Mami was that she shouldn't such a prude… I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

And she was back to crying, her head pressed into her hands and those hands down on Quinn's thigh, who could do nothing more than softly pat her friend's head, letting her know she was there.

After dozens of minutes Judy Fabray stepped outside her house to the girls who were still slumped down onto the lawn and she softly put a wool blanket around the Latina.

The girl looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Come inside, Santana, I'll draw a nice warm bath for you and prepare a bed," the elderly blonde smiled softly as the brunette dumbly nodded.

Quinn helped her friend up and almost carried her inside to the bathroom where she undressed the silent girl before she sat down next to the tub, her arm loosely hanging over the side as she watched Santana just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

_Next morning_

Santana shook awake suddenly, her eyes wide open in a split second as she sat up straight, taking a deep breath, regretting it immediately as her head felt like it was splitting in two.

"Fuck," she breathed as she rubbed her temples , trying to get the tension to go away.

"Don't rush," a soft voice rang from the door, making Santana look up, only to see Quinn standing there, a genuine smile coloring her face.

"Lay back down and drink this," the blonde said, offering Santana a glass of water and some aspirin.

"I did it again?" the brunette sighed pitifully, her hands falling lifelessly in her lap after she had put the, by now empty, glass on the nightstand.

Quinn nodded slightly, tilting her head as she saw Santana curse inwardly, her brows scrunched together in anger.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette whispered, her head hanging in defeat.

"It's okay," Quinn said quickly: "Hey, Santana, look at me," she took the brunette's chin and lifted it, forcing their eyes to meet: "It's okay," she repeated, her hand softly cupping Santana's cheek.

The said brunette smiled momentarily, wondering where she had deserved such kindness as she placed her hand upon Quinn's, enjoying the warmth of it against her skin.

A soft knock on the door, made them both look up as Judy Fabray walked inside the room, stopping at the end of the bed with a stern look in her eyes.

"Mrs. Fabray, look-" Santana started but she was interrupted by a raised hand.

"Santana, I will not lie and say that I don't find your nightly visit .. _inconvenient _but I am willing to help you; You may stay here, move in with me and Quinn but there is one condition," the elderly woman spoke, handing a piece of paper to the brunette.

"AA-meetings?" the said girl gasped in surprise, feeling rather offended: "Mrs. Fabray, I'm not an alcohol-addict.."

The woman snorted: "That coming from the girl that is momentarily hung-over? Na-ah, you are going to these meeting, whether you like it or not!"

With that she left the room, claiming she had work to do or something, Santana didn't listen very well as she stared at the paper in her hand.

"Quinn, I don't wanne go to an AA-meeting," she whined, her eyes pleading with the blonde but she would have nothing of it.

"It won't be that bad, S.; please, do it for me?"

"You're lucky I love you…" the Latina grumbled under her breath, crossing her arm in front of her chest like a little kid.

"I know," Quinn whispered contently before pressing a soft kiss upon the brunette's forehead: "I know…"

**So what did you guys think? Let me know because there's a part 2 in the making!**

**Thanks for reading you've just made my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this isn't disappointing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main character!**

_6 months later_

"Quinn, honey, hurry up! We're gonne be late!" Judy Fabray looked down at her watch for what had to be the 10th time in just as many minutes.

"Just finding my top, I'll be down in less than 5!" was yelled back from the first floor of the house.

Mrs. Farbay sighed and looked over at Santana who was casually leaning against the wall, staring through the window at nothing special; she was also waiting for the youngest blonde to join them.

"Santana, dear, could you go check on that chaotic excuse of a daughter when I go and get the car?"

While walking up the stairs, the Latina checked the time and smiled when she saw that they had plenty of time, Mrs. Fabray was slightly overreacting as always.

Her smile turned into a smirk as she heard indecent cursing coming from Quinn's room and as she leaned against the doorframe of the room, she watched, pretty amused, at the blonde rampaging around her room.

"Instead of just standing there, you could help me find one of my plain white T-shirt," Quinn grumbled agitated without turning around to look at the Latina.

The brunette couldn't suppress a small laugh but then she did come in to help her friend out, grabbing the blonde's wrist and putting a stop to her nervous passing.

She looked around for a moment before looking back at Quinn: "Take that top off," she ordered, receiving a weird look before Quinn hesitantly obeyed.

Santana's eyes skimmed the exposed skin for the slightest second, biting her bottom lip impulsively – it didn't go unnoticed by Quinn, who's breath seemed to hitch under Santana's lustful eyes.

"Alright," the Latina coughed once, clearing her throat before stepping away from the blonde, her eyes scanning the various pools of clothes scattered all around from the one piece she was looking for: "Put this on and leave 2 buttons open," she said, offering a white blouse.

"Why the two buttons open?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, putting the offered piece of clothing on.

Santana smirked mischievously, leaning towards the blonde, brushing lips against an ear before whispering: "So I can ogle your goodies when church gets boring."

Quinn slapped her upper-arm playfully, unable to hide her blushing cheeks or her laugh for that matter.

"You seem well," she spoke softly as she was done buttoning the blouse – leaving 2 open, as asked.

"I feel a lot better, indeed," Santana smiled scarcely; it was still painful to think or talk about: "So let's go before your mom freaks out."

Quinn just nodded and followed the Latina downstairs.

"Finally," Mrs. Fabray huffed out as she noticed the two girls coming out of her house, one of them locking the front door – Silly but it made kinda her proud.

"Hey Mrs. F, can I drive today?" Santana asked, tilting her head innocently while pouting for the slightest bit.

"Wha-?" Quinn gasped: "Then I call shotgun!" she blurted out, rapidly, before waiting for her mother's answer.

"Wait just a moment, young lady!" Judy said as she saw her daughter bolting to the car: "Santana, do you have your paper with you?"

Santana visibly tensed up and her jaw clenched together.

"Come on, mom, it's been 6 months…" Quinn tried softly, sensing the Latina's change of mood.

"It's okay, Quinn," the brunette said softly, a forced smile running along her lips, getting a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and offering it to Mrs. Fabray: "I understand.."

Judy took a quick look at the paper, noting that Santana had been to every scheduled AA-meeting over the past 6 months as she had promised; the oldest blonde looked quite happy and proud at her 'second' daughter as she returned the form together with the car keys.

"Awesome!" Santana thanked her and got inside the vehicle, Quinn next to her, smiling broadly.

"Let's get going, we're late already!" Mama Fabray sighed, looking at her watch once again before repositioning her hair for the umpteenth time.

Santana gave Quinn a side-way glance, her lips curling up in a grin as the engine roared beneath her: "Trust me, we'll be on time, Mrs. Fabray."

_After Church_

"You ready to go see them?" Quinn asked quietly, nudging the brunette at her side.

A genuine smile appeared on Santana's face before she answered in the softest, sweetest voice: "I'm always ready to see them.."

Her eyes were already wandering towards the cemetery, towards the exact spot where her parents and brother were buried.

She took Quinn's hand and squeezed it once before leaving her friend and stepping on the 'holy ground', through the maze of graves.

Both blonde Fabray were looking from afar as the Latina kneeled down in front of the stones and desperately fought against tears while talking to her deceased family-members.

"Do you think she will ever be able to fully deal with it and move on?" Mrs. Fabray asked, feeling concerned because she had started to care a big deal about the brunette.

"I don't know, mom," Quinn answered truthfully, she had wanted to say 'yes' so badly but she couldn't; she was certain about one thing though: "But I'll be there for as long as she needs me."

Around 15 minutes later, Santana came back to them, her eyes all puffy and red though she always tried to cover it up – failing though.

"Let's go," she said rather cheery, strutting by the two blonde towards the car.

Quinn chased after her, hooking their arms together and softly whispering: "How do you feel?"

"Relieved," Santana answered, closing her eyes for a second, before smiling and pressing a kiss to Quinn's temple: "Thank you for asking… - I love you," she added softly.

_That evening_

"I'm still not sure if this is such a good idea, Santana," Judy Fabray said, rearranging the many photos on one of the table; something she did when she was nervous or irritated: "There will be so much temptation and you have an AA-meeting tomorrow…"

"Mom, come on," Quinn huffed: "You said it was okay; I'll be there plus this is a situation for Santana to prove that she can deal with it."

The blonde bumped the brunette softly, urging her to help her out.

"Uh, yeah, Mrs. F, like she said.." Santana mumbled, obviously distracted.

"Nice help," the blonde grumbled as she glared at the Latina.

"Alright," Judy finally caved with a grave sigh before sending her 'daughters' off to their first party of the year, hoping that everything would be alright.

_At the party_

The party was held at some kids house and Santana was quick pleased at how easy she found it to stay off the booze, though she definitely wasn't having that much fun – Quinn wasn't either.

Almost everyone was wasted or good on their way to becoming it while Santana held some water in her hand, sipping now and then.

"This party rather sucks," she mumbled.

"Maybe we're getting to old for this…" Quinn reasoned, looking at her friend momentarily before they both bursted out into laughter: "Look, San, even Berry is drunk…- San?"

She looked at the Latina who wasn't responding: she was staring at something in the distance, her eyes cold and dangerous.

"What is it, Santana?" the blonde asked, concern dripping from her voice as she put away her glass and tried to see what made the brunette so tense.

"That's the guy," the Latina managed to get through clenched teeth, her hands forming fist as her bottom lip started to quiver with anger: "That's the guy that ran the red light!"

In a flash Quinn understood what was going on and what could possibly happen so she stepped in front of Santana, who had already showed signs of charging the guy, her hand pressing against the brunette's abdomen, just barely holding her back.

"I'm gonne kill him!" Santana hissed, trying to push Quinn out of the way, forcing the girl to use all of her strength.

"Don't be stupid! What good would that do?" Quinn spat in her face, herself getting angry.

"Look at him, Quinn! He's fucking drunk! I'm gonne kill him!"

Santana finally managed to push Quinn out of the way, making the girl collide with a wall rather hard and her anger subsided a little, concern for her friend momentarily taking over. She wanted to help the blonde up but her hands were slapped away.

"It won't bring them back!" Quinn shouted at the Latina, gripping her sore elbow with a painful hiss: "Don't even bother coming home, evidentially you weren't ready for this!"

"Quinn? Wait," Santana tried but the blonde just pressed her aside, ignoring her completely.

She wanted to chase after her but when she heard a loud, drunk laugh, her attention went back to that guy who was jugging down 3 beers at once, most of the liquid dripping down his chest and anger boiled her veins once more.

This time, there was no Quinn to hold her back and she stormed towards the unsuspecting boy with the fury of frenzied lioness.

_6 o'clock in the morning_

"Quinn, wake up, please.."

The blonde fluttered her eyes open, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the dim lighted room.

"Santana? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice hoarse with sleep, though that didn't lessen the concern.

The brunette smiled at the blonde's sleepy face, it was rather cute: "Nothing's wrong, don't worry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened.."

"What did you do?" Quinn sat up straight, she needed to look into her friend's eyes for this.

Santana's eyes dropped in shame, her fingers fidgeting nervously.

"Santana," the blonde urged, taking the fidgeting hands in her own, pressing her forehead to the brunette's, who took a few deep, reassuring breaths.

"I went up to the guy…," she started, seeing Quinn close her eyes in terror.

"Did you hurt him?" she asked in the tiniest voice.

"I wanted to, god Quinn, I wanted to beat him so badly," Santana admitted shamefully, her shoulders felt lighter all of a sudden, she knew telling Quinn would help: "But when he saw me, he just dropped to his knees and started to cry, asking my forgiveness over and over again," she swallowed a few times before continuing: "I never stopped to think how he must've felt… he has to live with the fact that he's responsible for the death of 3 people.."

"What did you do then?" Quinn inquired when the silence became too much for her.

"I slapped him out of his daze, gave him one of those AA-meeting-cards and went to take a walk…"

"A walk where?" the blonde stared deeply into the other's eyes, they were so close – closer than they ever felt to one another.

"Family visit," Santana shrugged with feigned casually, smiling softly.

"You walked all the way to the cemetery? Are you crazy?" Quinn cried out in shock but softened as she saw Santana's smirk.

"Just a little, though I'm totally crazy about you," came the swift retort, followed by a breathy laugh.

"That's so cheesy," the blonde giggled.

"Yeah, I know, I just like to hear you laugh," Santana titled her head and gave her a lopsided grin.

Suddenly Quinn pushed forwards, pressing her lips together with the brunette's, brushing softly, reveling in the electrifying feeling.

"Again," Santana mumbled when she felt Quinn pull away and she followed the blonde swiftly, pressing her down on her pillow.

"I love you.."

A kiss.

"I know.."

Kiss.

"I love you.."

Kiss.

"I know.."

Kiss.

"I love you."

"Just shut up already!"

"Yes ma'am," Santana smirked triumphal before going back to kissing Quinn senseless.

**So what did you think? **

**Should I add a part 3 or some 'outtakes'? Your call ;)**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	3. Lost 6 Months: Part 1

**A/N:I'm very, very, very sorry for the late update but my computer crashed twice on me in this last month and so all my stories were gone (twice) including the update for this one which I had up to around 3.000 words…**

**A/N2: The original idea was to upload the entire chapter **_**'The lost 6 months' **_**at once but well… I wanted to upload something because I keep getting new ideas but I wane finish this project first else I'll never come around to it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

"Get out of my face, Fabray!" Santana yelled in Quinn's face, pushing the girl away from her and further putting on her jacket.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the blonde retorted, getting right back into Santana's personal space.

"I'm going out cause I'm losing my mind with you!" the said Latina snapped, turning around towards the window and opening it.

"What would your mother think?"

It was a mere whisper, but it made the blood in Santana's veins turn ice cold and in two strides she was slamming Quinn against the wall, anger controlling her system: "You wane repeat that in my face?"

"What would your mother think?" Quinn repeated defiantly, her eyes spewing fire: "What would your father think or your brother?"

"You shut up! Shut up!" Santana lifted a shuddering fist in her blind rage.

"You gonne hit me, Lopez?" the blonde asked, a bit of incredibility sneaking in her voice: "Fine, go ahead, hit me as hard as you can, break my nose for all I care! I'll take it gladly if that means I'll get my friend back!"

Santana's fist fell lifelessly next to her body and she released the blonde from her grasp before turning back to the window, whispering: "The girl your waiting for ain't there anymore; you might as well give up now."

"I don't believe that," Quinn breathed out more to herself than the brunette, her head hanging almost in defeat: "I don't want to believe that, she's in there, I know it…"

Santana took one last back at her friend as she slumped to the ground against the closet and then she took off towards the nearest party she knew.

_Puck's house_

"Hey, Lopez! Haven't seen you around in ages!" Puck shouted, the stench of his breath burning down her nostrils: "Where have you been? I've missed you very much!"

His arm hung heavy over her shoulders as she started kissing her neck, irritating her beyond believe: "Get off me, Puckerman!"

"Come on babe, you know you want some of this!"

And he was back onto her neck, smearing his saliva all over the place, almost spilling her drink all over her.

"I'm warning you, Noah, get off me!"

She pushed him again, this time harder and more forceful and maybe even a tad hurtful because now he spilled his beer all over himself.

"Jeez, Lopez, chill out! Where's the fun Lopez… did she die or something?"

He probably didn't mean to hurt her but his words were poorly chosen and something snapped within Santana as her fist collided with his face, multiple times.

There were three guys needed to stop her raging fists from maiming Puck's face and something that felt a lot like guilt settled in the deepest pit of her stomach as she noticed all the accusing stares from the bystanders.

Things were whispered all around her and she couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed the first bottle she could get a hold on and the burning liquid slid down her throat with so much ease that it shamed her.

_Puck's House_

Quinn arrived at Puck's house as fast as she could after a troubling call from Finn who came to her immediately: "What the hell, Quinn!"

"What happened?" the blonde asked concerned, her eyes jumping from Finn's to Rachel's who was standing beside him.

"Why did you let Santana out?" he asked her, rather rudely.

"I'm not her babysitter, Hudson, so shut up!" Quinn retorted, redirecting herself to Rachel with questioning eyes.

"I don't know how it started but when I came outside, Santana was beating the crap out of Puck, he has a broken jaw and nose and dozens of bruises…" Rachel told her.

"Do you know where she went?" Quinn asked hastily.

"She ran off in that direction," Rachel pointed behind them, almost apologetic for not knowing more.

Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel tightly, shocking both the said brunette and her current boyfriend: "Thank you so much, Rachel!"

_Cemetery_

Santana pulled her legs closer towards her chest, a shiver running all the way through her body and back and it made her curse inwardly; why were cemeteries always this cold…

"I'm so glad I found you," came the soft voice behind her as a blanket was draped around her shoulders.

"Why did you come, Quinn…" Santana asked, feeling miserably as it was.

"Finn called me and told me-"

"He told you how weak I was," the Latina spared her trouble of finishing, turning her head away in shame.

Quinn didn't know what to say so instead she sat down next the brunette, wrapping the blanket around her as well, basking in their combined heath.

"I was worried about you…," she finally whispered, her arms snaking around the Latina as she rested her head upon the said girl's shoulder, her voice slightly cracking: "I was so worried…"

"Sorry…" the brunette mumbled, unconsciously leaning into Quinn's warmth: "…I love you…"

Quinn tensed up and lifted her head, searching chocolate eyes: "How much did you drink?"

"What kind of response is that to 'I love you'?" Santana snapped, suddenly agitated as she pulled out of the embrace.

"You only say that when you've been drinking…" the blonde explained tentatively, her hands searching Santana's as she tried to make the girl look at her.

"I don't-" Santana thought deeply, thinking of an example of when she had said it 100% sober but her mind just deserted her at the moment: "Okay maybe I do… but still…"

"Still what, Santana?" Quinn asked as the said brunette turned to look at her, a very confused look on her face.

"I forgot…" the Latina breathed out.

"You're an idiot," the blonde smiled softly, pressing her forehead against Santana's: "How much?"

"I don't know… exactly. Probably around half a bottle of something strong," Santana confessed, closing her eyes momentarily, enjoying Quinn's hot breath upon her.

"I'm proud of you," was whispered and it made her eyes snap open.

"How can you be proud? I failed…hard!"

"I don't see you completely wasted on my front lawn so I would say this is progress," Quinn said, her hand ghosting over Santana's cheek but not touching.

The Latina covered said hand with one of her own and pressed it down upon her cold cheek, immediately leaning into it.

"Do I get a reward then?" Santana flashed a mischievous smile.

"What kind of reward?" the blonde's eyebrow shot up as she was slightly intrigued by the question.

"A kiss, from the one I love," the Latina barely whispered, her eyes jumping between Quinn's eyes and plump lips.

"Santana, I-"

"Just one," the said brunette interrupted, turning more towards the blonde, leaning incredibly close: "Please…"

Quinn hesitated for the smallest second before she smiled and nodded which was all it took for Santana who swiftly bridged the space between them.

Lips connected in a sweet, soft collision and a spark flew through them both which set off Santana boldness to run her tongue over Quinn's bottom lip before deepening the kiss with the blonde's permission.

Santana pressed forward and Quinn could do nothing but retreat backwards until her back hit cold ground and the Latina's body was flattered on top of hers.

A familiar feeling settled in the pits of Quinn's stomach, making her feel all giddy and it scared her beyond comprehend which resulted in her pushing Santana back.

The Latina protested at first but eventually relented, tugging one last time at the blonde's lip before taking a fortifying inhale and opening her eyes: "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No..," Quinn breathed out, picking her brain for a possible thing to say in this situation: "It was just one kiss… and I feel kinda weird doing this in a cemetery…"

Santana smiled warmly, which made her heart jump painfully, before getting of her friend and helping her up before walking to the car.

_In the car_

"Are you gonne tell your mom about this?" Santana asked, staring straight ahead.

"No, she doesn't need to know," Quinn responded immediately before glancing at her friend: "Though we'll have to come up with an excuse for your bruised hand…"

"It's fine…" the Latina grumbled, hiding the said limb.

"You broke Puck's jaw, it can't be fine," Quinn reasoned, ignoring Santana's obvious stare: "I'll fix it up temporarily and tomorrow we go to see the doctor."

"What about your mom?"

The blonde thought deeply for a moment before an idea hit her: "We'll just say that you fell out of bed."

"I'm not six… I don't fall out of bed," Santana grumbled in protest.

"Well, tonight, you did and that's that," Quinn said sternly, not leaving place for any retort as she pulled up in front of home.

_In the bathroom_

"Stop making so much noise!"

"Stop hurting me then!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!"

They stepped out of into the hallway on their toes – Santana's hand was quite expertly bandaged.

As they reached Quinn's room – it was first in line – they stopped and momentarily stared at each other; Quinn wanted to say goodnight but Santana was faster.

"I'm really sorry, Quinn.."

"It's fine, Santana, really," the blonde squeezed Santana's hand softly and encouragingly before she turned around and stepped into her room – though she didn't get far..

With a tug, Santana turned the blonde around again and pulled her flush against her own body.

It all went so fast that Quinn didn't even have the time to react as the Latina lips once more touched hers in that delicious way which seemed to make her melt.

As quickly as it started, it was over and with a mumbled 'goodnight', Santana stalked towards her room, leaving a startled blonde behind.

Quinn blinked a few times before heading into her room and rapidly closing the door, afraid that Santana might come back; she wouldn't be able to resist if the brunette did…

The blonde tried to even her breaths as she tentatively touched her lips, why were they still tingling…?

**So that was month 1, what did you think? Am I doing it good (enough) ^^ let me know, I love feedback!**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day (totally) :)**


	4. Lost 6 Months: Part 2

**Next chapter of the series, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

The days of the next few weeks went a lot better; Santana went to her AA-meetings and she generally became more relaxed and less aggressive around others.

The days went better but the nights were pure hell for all the residents of the Fabray mansion.

Nightmares haunted Santana every time she went to sleep, making her scream at the top of her lungs while she trashed around in her bed.

Judy Fabray was already on two sleeping pills per night just to be able to look somewhat decent in the morning; she had opted for Quinn to do the same because the blonde's grades had been suffering due to lack of sleep and, momentarily, Quinn had found it alluring but she didn't go through with it when Santana came home, exhausted and totally spent, from another one of her meetings.

Xoxox

"You don't look well, Santana," Quinn remarked as she inspected the Latina sitting across from her.

"I'm fine," Santana smiled weakly as she took another bite from her salad, ignoring the blonde for the remainder of dinner

Xoxox

Quinn softly knocked on the open door, leaning against its frame as she caught a glimpse of Santana pulling a tank-top over her head: "You look tired.."

"I am tired," Santana chuckled, standing before Quinn with a small, genuine smile.

"Why don't you go to bed then?" the blonde asked softly, taking in the little twitch of Santana's lip.

"I..- I'm..-" the Latina sighed deeply, her head hanging in defeat: "I'm scared, Quinn, I'm scared to go to sleep; I'm scared to simply close my eyes because the whole thing is burned in my mind and it makes me re-watch it over and over again.. I can't take it anymore.."

Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck on impulse, drawing the girl close and forcing Santana's hands upon her hips: "Why didn't you tell me? I could've-"

"No," Santana interjected solemnly: "There's nothing you could've done," she pulled from the tight embrace before tucking a lone strand of hair behind the blonde's ear: "Don't blame yourself for this."

Quinn opened her mouth to retort but Santana silenced her with a single stern look before pressing her lips against the blonde's forehead, staying like that for a tad longer than necessary.

"Goodnight, Quinn," the brunette whispered with difficulty, her eyes closed before she turned around and went to her bed, laying with her back to the blonde still standing in the doorframe.

"Goodnight…," she whispered before shuffling to her own room.

Xoxox

Quinn shook awake as another scream rippled through the house, sending an ice-cold up and down her spine.

She sighed deeply, rubbing her temple before getting out of bed for the umpteen time that week and she walked straight to Santana's room.

The said Latina was trashing around in her bed, her skin coated by a layer of sweat and her hands were flying all around, knocking themselves on the bedposts – the hand which had been bruised upon colliding with Puck's jaw had been broken, multiple time to the point that the doctor said it wouldn't recover.

"Mom! No, don't…leave please," Santana whimpered, her head snapping to the other side, a grimace contorting her face.

Quinn took a fortifying breath – she really needed more than 6 hours sleep for once – and so she walked over to the bed.

Gently she got under the covers, careful to dodge the flying fists and she settled next to Santana who clutched at her for dear life, sobbing into her chest before finally easing into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Xoxox

A few light rays hit Quinn's eyes, making her twitch and turn around in her slumber.

She landed upon something soft and warm and… vibrating?

"Good morning," a voice greeted her before her eyes could adjust to the light shining through the window.

"Morning," she mumbled, her voice still hoarse from sleep as her eyes fluttered open.

A chuckle erupted beneath her so Quinn lifted her head from which she found out soon was Santana's chest.

"I'm sorry," the Latina said: "You were too cute to wake up."

Quinn looked over at the clock but didn't really see the time so she sat up straighter and rubbed her eyes a few times, forcing them to focus.

"We should get up," she finally said.

"Quinn?"

Santana's voice was soft and she halted her getting up to look at her friend.

"I'm really sorry," the Latina mumbled, her eyes apologetic.

"It's fine, Santana, I actually slept quite well," Quinn assured, giving a tan hand a firm squeeze.

"Maybe you should sleep here every night then, I wouldn't mind, you're warm and soft," Santana smiled smugly, her eyes rooming over Quinn's body far too slow.

"I might think about it," the blonde said provokingly, unprepared for the kiss she would evoke.

Santana couldn't hold back when Quinn had that seductive twinkle in her eyes and so she had surged forward, capturing plump lips with her own, contently moaning in the kiss as a result of absolute sweetness.

"I love you.." she sighed once she pulled away after tugging at Quinn's bottom lip.

"Are you drunk?" the blonde gasped and Santana was proud that the girl was indeed out of breath.

The Latina smiled innocently as she got up out of bed and sauntered to her bathroom, turning around once: "Nope, completely sober."

She smiled victoriously at the shock on Quinn's face before she closed the door of the bathroom behind her.

The same tingling feeling settled in her stomach once more as Quinn let herself fall under the blankets once more: _Santana loved her and she wasn't drunk…_

**So, I don't know… my muse had kinda abandoned me – again – I should fire her, really, but when she **_**is **_** around she comes up with some pretty decent work so what do you guys say: fire the muse or not? :P**

**Yeah, things have been kinda slow, I got huge numbers of stories stuck in my mind but they don't seem to come out… oh well enjoy, please, and give me some feedback – I love it ^^**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


	5. Lost 6 Months: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters.**

**A/N: All mistakes are my own.**

Santana closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the soft breeze toying with the locks of her hair; she was walking in the park together with Brittany who was at the moment very intrigued by the ducks swimming in a little pond.

The Latina's sleeping habits had settled down once Quinn started to sleep 'over' more, though Santana would say it was due to hard physical and emotional labor, not the blonde's presence in her bed.

She had also started to revive her social life, beginning with her blonde best friend who was now trying to pet the ducks, making Santana smile softly as she sat down on one of the many benches in the park to watch.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket and her heart jumped a little as Quinn's name appeared on the display.

"Wazzup?"

"Santana? Where are you? You have to come home, please!-"

The connection was broken off and Santana jumped up in concern, yelling at Brittany that she had to go; the blonde just waved her hand before running after the ducks on shore.

All kinds of scenarios played in Santana's head, what could it be? Was Quinn save? She had sounded so scared over the phone..

The brunette gave everything she got, running faster and faster along the many streets to the Fabray House, ignoring red lights, honking cars, people shouting and dogs barking.

_Quinn, I need to get to Quinn, faster, this isn't fast enough! Quinn!_

Sweat settled on her forehead and shone in the sun as she entered the right street and saw a boy playing baseball; she acted on impulse and took the bat from him.

_xoxox_

"Quinn!" she yelled as she ran through the already open door, a vase laying shattered on the ground.

The Latina looked at it momentarily when she heard more glass shattering in the kitchen and immediately she ran towards it, bat clammed in sweat hands.

"Quinn, what-"

The question died on her tongue as she saw Russel standing there, beard unshaven, shirt not tucked neatly in his pants and generally looking like a drunk homeless guy.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, you filthy dyke!" he shouted at her, staggering forward, dangerously close to falling before he held himself up by the counter.

"Funny," the Latina mumbled: "I was gonne ask you the same thing.."

"Santana!" someone called out from the other end of the kitchen.

In the corner stood the two Fabray women, Quinn in front of her mother who was holding on to her cheek.

"He hit her," Quinn cried out, acting as a human shield in between her two parents.

"She deserved it!" Russel slurred, slamming her hand on the counter loudly: "A woman should listen to her husband!"

"What kind of man hits a woman?" Santana asked disbelievingly and mostly disgusted: "You're pathetic."

He snorted unimpressed before diving in his coat and pulling out a flask, most likely filled with some strong beverage, before taking a big gulp and wiping his mouth on his filthy sleeve.

"This is my house, you both will listen to me and we will be one happy family again, just like before," he decided, pointing at his ex-wife and daughter, though his gaze was foggy and he couldn't go long without having to lean on something.

"Go to hell," Quinn spat at him, holding her mother closer.

That certainly got his attention and not in a good way because he suddenly straightened, his eyes burning with anger, hate, contempt and so much more that Santana didn't dare acknowledge.

"You little whore! I will-" He roared, stepping forward with hand extended and ready to strike.

Santana's legs moved faster than her mind and she blocked his path, almost sagging to the ground under his weight before she pushed him back.

He looked at her with disbelieving and confused eyes, like he didn't know where she suddenly had come from.

"If you so much as touch Quinn or Judy, I will hunt you down and kill you, slowly and painfully and they will _never _find the body," the brunette said, her voice cool and collected, as she held the bat, ready to hit his head off.

He laughed loudly, thinking it was all a bluff, extending his hand once more and coming closer.

Santana's eyes narrowed and her muscles tensed, the bat flying at killer-speed through the air.

Russel cried out in pain and hastily retreated his hand, which was definitely broken in multiple places, and glared at Santana.

"That was only a warning," the Latina said in that same dark voice and she lifted the bat again.

The man grumbled something unintelligent, looking at his former family with disgust before hobbling away from them and out of the house.

Santana remained in the same tense position because that ass could come back but then Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck: "Santana, that was incredible!"

"I- I-" the said brunette stuttered, her whole body trembling from the adrenaline rush suddenly before she remembered: "Judy?"

"She's calling an ambulance and the police but she is quite alright, thanks to you," Quinn said happily, hugging the Latina more tightly: "You're our hero, my hero.."

"I didn't know what I was doing.." Santana breathed out, still shaken from the whole ordeal.

"Well, you were amazing, thank you," the blonde beamed before leaning in and kissing her soundly, again and again.

Santana lost herself in those kisses, in the sensation of Quinn's body pressed flush against her own, her hands roaming over pale skin and settling on the blonde's waist, pulling her even closer.

When Quinn pulled back, the brunette followed immediately, pressing the other girl against the kitchen counter because she never wanted this to end.

"Santana, mmhm, my mom.." Quinn huffed against her lips before softly pushing against the Latina's shoulders.

"Sorry," Santana muttered, lowering her eyes to the ground: "I was just so worried, your phone call…"

Quinn smiled slightly, hooking her fingers around Santana's chin and forcing her to meet her eyes: "I'm so glad you came," she said softly, leaning her forehead against the other girl's.

"So am I," Santana whispered back: "I love you.."

The blonde hummed happily before she frowned; "Santana, where did you get that bat?"

"Uuh, I found it?"

"Santana," Quinn said warningly.

"There was this raccoon and boom, pow,.." the brunette made all these hand gestures according to her sounds.

"Santana!"

"It's not my fault! You made me all worried!" Santana defended.

Quinn sighed: "Fine, I will take the blame for this, now let's just return it to whoever is accusing you of theft right now…"

Santana smiled broadly and she couldn't help but join in.

_Her Hero…_


End file.
